


500 Words you should know:  #329 Palaver – for Fire_Sign

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne weaves her way around her case and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words you should know:  #329 Palaver – for Fire_Sign

Palaver  
pa·lav·er  
intransitive verb  
: profuse and idle talk; chatter

 

Phryne glanced around her, selectively listening. Not so private conversations ebbed and flowed between the ladies who lunched or took tea at the Windsor. 

Tired of deciphering minuscule pieces of evidence on her latest case, she decided to follow the flow of palaver among the professional gossips, hoping for a juicier clue that might lead her, where? “Straight to Jack’s office, that’s where, Phryne!” 

She smiled, thinking of how he would have that look of sufferance, then curiosity, then respect as she, yet again, managed to piece together the basis of a conclusion.

How she delighted in weaving together the threads she pulled out of thin air. How she loved presenting said weaving to Jack. Tossing it before him in challenge or invitation to begin a new, collaborative adventure. 

Even though she mostly already “knew” how it would go, she had to admit it did go a bit differently sometimes because Jack - equally as brilliant as she was - could pull his own threads too. 

That’s what made it so compelling. That Jack could meet her, match her - well, maybe not best her, but at least be equal with her. Although, she had to admit that there were times when his “authority” did have its advantages. He could legally get into and out of some situations that even she couldn’t. 

That he shared with her was sometimes, from her perspective, no less than her due. That he offered to her was an affirmation of their partnership. That he cared about her and even looked forward to her was a bond in their relationship. One that she privately hoped never ended. 

No, she was not done with Jack Robinson yet. And maybe, she was beginning to think, she never would be.


End file.
